Clouds
1-2-3 1966 ? ?, 1966 La Bamba, Falkirk, SCOT 1967 ? ?, 1967 Pheasantry Club, London, ENG March 11, 1967 Marquee Club, London, ENG March 18, 1967 Marquee Club, London, ENG March 25, 1967 Marquee Club, London, ENG April 7, 1967 Marquee Club, London, ENG April 28, 1967 Marquee Club, London, ENG May 7, 1967 Saville Theatre, London, ENG (supporting Jimi Hendrix Experience) May 12, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG May 25, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG August 4, 1967 The Upper Cut, London, ENG December 21, 1967 Marquee, London, ENG (with The Iveys) 1968 February 12, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG February 16, 1968 Goldsmith College New Cross, London, ENG (supporting Yardbirds, Jimmy James & Jethro Tull) March 22, 1968 Middle Earth, London, ENG (supporting Moody Blues) April 28, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG May 3, 1968 London City University, London, ENG (supporting Tremeloes, with Taste) May 11, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG August 7, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with Spooky Tooth) August 28, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with Joe Cocker) September 28, 1968 Hyde Park, London, ENG (with The Move, Pete Brown's Battered Ornaments & Roy Harper) November 14, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (with Joe Cocker) November 16, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG December 19, 1968 Marquee, London, ENG (supporting Joe Cocker) December 27, 1968 Van Dike Club, Plymouth, ENG (supporting Third Ear Band) 1969 January 4, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Spice) January 21, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Marmalade) January 29, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Yes) January 30, 1969 Country Club, London, ENG February 26, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Yes) March 6, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Terry Reid) March 19, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Yes) March 25, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Trash) April 2, 1969 Woodhill Hall, Gravesend, ENG April 23, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG May 1, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG May 2, 1969 Town Hall, Stockport, ENG (supporting Pretty Things) May 3, 1969 Chelsea College of Art, London, ENG (with Yes) May 6, 1969 Free Trade Hall, Manchester, ENG (supporting Jethro Tull & Ten Years After) May 8, 1969 Royal Albert Hall, London, ENG (supporting Jethro Tull & Ten Years After) May 9, 1969 Colston Hall, Bristol, ENG (supporting Jethro Tull & Ten Years After) May 13, 1969 Guildhall, Portsmouth, ENG (supporting Jethro Tull & Ten Years After) May 14, 1969 City Hall, Newcastle, ENG (supporting Jethro Tull & Ten Years After) May 15, 1969 Town Hall, Birmingham, ENG (supporting Jethro Tull & Ten Years After) May 22, 1969 Alex Disco, Salisbury, ENG June 13, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG June 28, 1969 Recreation Ground, Bath, ENG (Bath Festival of Blues, with Fleetwood Mac, Chicken Shack, John Mayall, Ten Years After, Led Zeppelin, Savoy Brown, Liverpool Scene, Taste, Champion Jack Dupree, Babylon, Principal Edwards Magic Theatre, Deep Blues Band, Just Before Dawn, Nice, Keef Hartley, Group Therapy, Colosseum & Blodwyn Pig) July 2, 1969 Railway Hotel, Bishop Stortford, ENG July 15, 1969 Speakeasy, London, ENG August 9, 1969 Winter Gardens, Malvern, ENG (supporting Blodwyn Pig) August 10, 1969 Plumpton Racetrack, Plumpton, ENG (National Jazz & Blues Festival 1969) August 21, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG August 22, 1969 Burton Constable Hall, Kingston upon Hull, ENG (Humberside Pop Festival 1969) August 23, 1969 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG (supporting King Crimson) August 28, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Babylon) August 29, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG September 8, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Babylon) September 12, 1969 Ritz, Bournemouth, ENG (supported by Room) September 19, 1969 Blues Loft, High Wycombe, ENG September 22, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Samson) October 23, 1969 Railway Hotel, Bishop Stortford, ENG October 26, 1969 Sloopy's, Brighton, ENG (supported by Trader Horne) October 27, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG (with Audience) October 30, 1969 Klooks Kleek, London, ENG (supported by Bulldog Breed) November 5, 1969 Eel Pie Island, Twickenham, ENG November 8, 1969 London College of Printing, London, ENG (supported by Village & Hardin & York) November 20, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG December 11, 1969 Marquee, London, ENG 1970 February 6, 1970 South Bank Polytechnic, London, ENG (supporting Blodwyn Pig) February 7, 1970 London University Colege, London, ENG (supporting Barclay James Harvest) March 7, 1970 Luton Tech. College, Luton, ENG (with Principal Edwards Magic Theatre) March 30, 1970 Locarno, Sunderland, ENG April 2-5, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Cancelled, supporting Jethro Tull, Manfred Mann, Chapter Three, Bessie Jones & The Georgia Sea Island Singers. John Evan had just joined Tull, so these shows were cancelled to provide further rehearsal time) April 9-12, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Grateful Dead, Miles Davis Quintet & Stone The Crows) April 25, 1970 Convention Hall, San Diego, CA (Supporting Jethro Tull, with Jamul) April 30-May 2, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supporting Jethro Tull, Fairport Convention & Salt 'N Pepper) May 8, 1970 Phoenix College, Phoenix, AZ May 15-16, 1970 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (with The Stooges) May 22-23, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (2 shows each night 8.00 & 11.30, supporting Jethro Tull & John Sebastian) May 29-30, 1970 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI (supporting Jethro Tull, with Mott The Hoople & Shorty) June 5, 1970 Aragon Ballroom, Chicago, IL (supporting Jethro Tull & Sha Na Na, with Uncle Dirty) July 11, 1970 Lower Gornal Football Stadium, Dudley, ENG (with Alan Bown, Principal Edwards Magic Theatre, Norman Haines & Locomotive, Writing On The Wall, Galliard etc.) September 5, 1970 Barn Club, Little Bardfield, ENG September 25-26, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting The Steve Miller Band & Mungo Jerry) October 14-18, 1970 Whisky-A-Go-Go, West Hollywood, CA (supported by Ask Rufus) October 30-31, 1970 Eastown Theatre, Detroit, MI (supporting Leon Russell & Ballin' Jack) December 25, 1970 The Maryland, Glasgow, SCOT 1971 January 30, 1971 Farx, Potters Bar, ENG (supporting Aardvark) February 12, 1971 Sunderland Tech. College, Sunderland, ENG (supported by Quiver) March 12, 1971 Liverpool Polytechnic, Liverpool, ENG (supported by Quiver) March 15, 1971 Civic Hall, Dunstable, ENG May 29, 1971 Van Dykes, Plymouth, ENG May 30, 1971 Freedom Rock Festival Grounds, Langelsheim, GER June 3, 1971 John Bull, Chiswick, ENG June 12, 1971 The Gun, Croydon, ENG June 13, 1971 Nightingale, Wood Green, ENG June 18, 1971 Henry's, Worcester, ENG June 18, 1971 Van Dykes, Plymouth, ENG June 25, 1971 Little John's Farm, Reading, ENG (Reading Festival) July 14, 1971 Albemarle, Romford, ENG (supporting Comus) July 22, 1971 Eagle & Child, Forest Gate, ENG July 23, 1971 Pear Tree, Welwyn Garden City, ENG July 24, 1971 Addington, Croydon, ENG July 24, 1971 Norman Oark, Bromley, ENG (charity shows, with National Head Band, Gringo, Uncle Dog, Spirogyra etc.) July 25, 1971 Red Lion, Kiddington, ENG August 1, 1971 Burlesque, Wisbech, ENG